Their story book one : The beginning
by Lawsonsog
Summary: snow, luna and bramblekit are on a journey to happiness and love just to be accepte even if it means traveling around the world. snow a white cat must rough it out on her own and find her lost brother. luna made a promise and is going to keep it even if it means leaving her family and friends bramblekit must try to survive as a brown cat without a mother in the wilderness
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes looking up at my mother Night she was the best our father abandoned us when the oldest two died but me and my brother survived. I'm Snow and my brother is Tail we both have white fur because we're white cats and live on ice. I looked around the den my brothers already awake.  
>He's excited to leave to go to the land. Every year the ice melts; at least that's what our mother tells us I was born on the ice I'm five moons she says that land has snow that's brown and sticks to our paws and whiskers from the ground that are green I've never seen green but I think it's like white.<p>

"Snow, tail come on I'm going hunting." I heard mother wake up

"I'm coming!" I hear my brother shout ", I'm going to catch a salmon and eat it whole." He boasted

"No, you're both going to learn how to fish before we go to land." she said firmly

One time mother caught us a fish, then this big cat came to take its tail hissed at him and said it was our catch then the big bear fought him until mother clawed his eyes for harming her kit. He then hissed that we were old enough to take care of had become harder to find, this was our last day on the ice before we went to land. Once mother caught the fish we began traveling. "Mama, can we rest I feel dizzy, my paws hurt, I want food!" My brother started wailing.  
>" No you don't your five moons old, almost six by then you should be old enough to take care of yourself, but you can't because you rely on me too much." She snarled at him and he started whimpering. "But, we may rest here for the night." she said we both cuddled close to her tired under the stars.<p>

Line break

I woke up and padded out of my basket looking at my mother Fluffy she had black fur and on her back and white paws and underbelly. Laying next to our housefolk my father King was in the corner growling he lived in the forest before he came here and he hated it. I looked for Yeti my best friend he was about six moons older than me but we got along fine.

It was feeding time the housefolk gave us a bowl of food my father calls it kittypet slop but eats it nonetheless. I understood why he called it slop I didn't like it I preferred the fruit we got sometimes, the thought of delicious blueberries yum."Hey, Luna let's go a ask Sylvester to tell us a story " Yeti called rushing over to me he looked a bit like me but had a splash of white fur on his chest. Father says it's because I have forest blood kittypets don't have full black fur unless they have forest blood.

We went to Sylvester who was laying down weakly he was the oldest cat here about 96 moons he knows a bit about the wild. "Sylvester tell us a story." Asked yeti politely

"The Firestar one. "I added

"Fine, Firestar at the time rusty was a kittypet like you he had orange fur like fire. He went to the forest one day and joined a clan called Thunderclan. He was then made an apprentice called Firepaw. Then a warrior Fireheart and he saved his clan from an evil cat called Tigerclaw. He was banished and joined Shadowclan and became Tigerstar and joined with bloodclan then he was killed and Fireheart then Firestar killed the evil cat I think his name was scar or courage I forgot."

I loved Firestar I wanted to be just like him and save a clan and the forest.

"Nonsense there are no clans and definitely no cat called Firestar ,kittypets don't survive when the go in the forest " King spat at us now go and sleep or something he yelled. All I wanted to do is to go to the forest.

I woke up grumpy again our clan is stupid around this time the split up and live with their kin but we only live with our mother as our father died they had lots of other kits before us who died to by us I mean me and my brother dustkit. Unlike Dustkit I'm strong and five moons soon we go to the great cat lake and reunited with our clan. Dustkit was always sick and it was just us to I didn't have any other brothers to play fight I would never learn. Mother ignores me probably because I'm not Dustkit plain old Bramblekit isn't important .  
>I just want to leave this place and go back to the clans.<p> 


	2. snow

After our rest we continued on the ice it was dawn and you could see the outline in the sky. I didn't want to leave the ice there was ice and the view and fish what did land have mud whiskers in the ground.

I wish we could stay, but mother said that the ice would start to melt soon.

"Hey, Snow let's practice fighting in case we need to." Suggested Tail

"I don't know. Can we mother?" I asked

she flicked her tail dismissively "fine, I'll hunt and you play safely."

tail pounced on me and started batting his paws on my back he wasn't using claws so I threw him off easily I batted his flanks. He went on his hind legs and roared then I heard the ice crack below our feet. a giant fish appeared we both shrieked in horror it was heading for Tail I couldn't she what happened next there was too much ice, water, and fur. In the end, mother appeared with Tail in her jaws. She dropped him and murmured something I couldn't hear. "Tail are you alright did that fish hurt you?" I asked scared what if it had hurt him badly and he would die we had an older brother he died after the ice cracked and he was only a moon old.

"I'm fine just soaking wet," He said shaking his fur

"It's too early for the ice to crack. We move now and you learn how to swim." Night said

I gulped I didn't want to swim if there were fish that big I wouldn't swim for all the fish in the water. Night was already in the water with Tail so I had to follow them we swam for a while it was almost moonrise by the time we reached more ice.

"We'll rest but tomorrow we will reach land." Night said tiredly

I didn't sleep well I dreamt that I was swimming choking while Night was fighting the big fish and Tail was far away not doing anything. The fish killed Night and when I found Tail he hated me he hissed telling me I was dead I should go away and never come back.

We woke up early only catching a small fish to eat I was almost six moons, but I didn't think that I could take care of myself and mother said white cats live alone with their mate and kits, not mothers and littermates. It took us half the day to get to the water where we would swim to the other side it looked like my dream.

"Tail you go first come on." Night snapped

" No, " he said angrily " I'm tired and hungry, but you're too lazy to get me food if I could catch a fish it would fill us up not leave us to starve " he growled

" Fine Snow get in the water and I'll push you across." Night said

I did what she said half-way there my dream come true the fish returned and attacked night I was scared I was swimming on my own I made it across and yowled to Tail " Tail come over here quickly! " but he didn't move I couldn't see him anymore because of the fog.

Yet what I saw I didn't want to see the fish jumped and swallowed Night whole "Nooo!" I yowled

I sailed away slowly my dream came true night is deadTail is gone but if I meet him again he'll hate me. Why?

Why?


	3. luna

I yawned it was another day in our housefolk nest like every other day Yeti was already awake outside on the fence. Sometimes we would sit on fences and look at the big brown cat next door. The first time we thought it was some kind of weird black cat until Fluffy told us that some cats are born with brown fur. We didn't know his name so we called him grumps. I could hear yeti Taunting him and throwing rotten fruit at him.

King and Fluffy were talking and Sylvester was sitting by himself all was good. Too good nothing interesting happened at the nest I always hoped that one day we could leave, but it never works my father tried to leave when he was here for about two moons they put a collar around him and someone would bring him back.

I walked over to Yeti who was now eating his food.

"So "he started "Are you okay with everything."

I was confused "What do you mean?" I asked

He looked at me surprised

"Don't you know? Fluffy and King are having another litter of kits I would have thought they would tell you first."

I was furious when I was born I was the only one I had no littermates and to make it even worse I was born a she-cat. My father always wanted a tom to teach how to fight Yeti was also looking forward to a tom, one he could play with and they wouldn't complain like a she-cat. King had never heard of a litter with one cat he said that at average they would have two or three, four if they were lucky.

I saw my mother her stomach was swollen I marched over to her and King

"Why didn't you tell me you were having kits." I spat

King growled at me "How do you know that? It's none of your business."

"And yet it's Yeti's." I retorted

Fluffy came between us

"Luna I wanted to tell you, but King wouldn't let me. I understand you're angry, but these kits aren't a replacement for you. We wanted more kits you weren't born alone I just told your father that you had a brother but when you were born a housefolk kit took your brother and held for too long he died because he couldn't get any milk (it has happened before)and their due tomorrow and I didn't want to get your hopes up you weren't our first litter our first litter died of sickness it took them one by one. "She started crying

That night I laid awake I felt bad I had a brother that a housefolk killed. I wanted revenge to kill that housefolk's brother but what could I do I was small the smallest.

The next day Fluffy gave birth to her kits she had three two strong she-kits and a weak a few days King thought the tom Loki would die, but his sisters did Mist and Raven. King wouldn't let me near Loki until Fluffy had had enough and made him stop as I was his daughter. Loki was a smoky grey that looked black but not black he liked me but not King. King scared Loki he was strong, but he couldn't do anything Yeti and I couldn't play with him we were two big.


	4. bramblekit

We continued on the thunder path because my brother was weak we had to stay near the thunder path until he was strong again. For all I knew he was never strong the first time out of the birth den was two moons and we had enough room to play properly but he would always cry or wail when I pinned him and then a moon after that he became sick he wouldn't do anything.

To make it worse we never ate good food we had a small mouse and berries but I wanted a rabbit we should have been running through the forest hunting prey not staying here because of a weakling.

"Bramblekit, Dustkit." I heard her call, Dustkit crawled slowly to her I raced there first to have the most this time we got a starling I ate most of it leaving a little for Dustkit Owlfur was always saying that Dustkit needed it more, but he was weak so I didn't see the point.

"Owlfur how much longer do we have to stay here. I want to go to the forest not stay here around twolegs." I announced

she turned to look at me "Bramblekit no, I've already told you Dustkit isn't strong enough yet." She snarled at me.

I returned it with a growl "But the fumes from twoleg monsters are making him sick look." I pointed my tail at him he was coughing his face was pale.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow," She said

That night I had a nightmare we were on our way to the forest, but Dustkit died there. When we got to the river a cat pushed me underwater I felt the blood roaring in my ears. I woke up startled Owlfur and Dustkit were already awake and it looked like they were ready to leave.

Owlfur flicked her tail "Let's go."

It took half the day to get to the forest it was moon high and I was tired, but I needed to learn how to hunt my plan was as soon as was six moons I would leave Owlfur and Dustkit to learn how to survive.

"Owlfur can I go hunting with you?" I asked

She looked at me for a while then said "fine, but stay with Dustkit and watch."

I nodded she got into a hunting crouch I scented the air I could smell mice and larks. I watched her stalk a mouse before pouncing on it and killing it with a swift bite.

"Owlfur can I try?" I pleaded

She looked at her catch it was a small rodent then she looked at me and nodded.

I bounded off scenting the air I could smell a pheasant in the air it was on a branch by itself. I stalked like Owlfur did and then pounced killing it with my claws.

When I brought back my catch Dustkit and Owlfur looked at me in surprise then her surprise turn into anger "How dare you bring back stolen prey! Where did you get it?!" she snarled furiously

"I didn't steal it I caught it over there near the stream with seeds, but you don't care your too busy with Dustkit, well Dustkit can't catch prey, Dustkit can't defend himself. I caught this on my own, but you love him so much that anything I get is either stolen or not good enough well then fine enjoy your mouse." I spat at her

I ate some of the pheasant then left the rest for Owlfur and Dustkit. I woke up grumpy I was still mad at Owlfur so went to check up on Dustkit see how he felt but when I found him this strange scent was coming off of him and he was cold. I was scared was he really sick was he about to die, I rushed over to Owlfur and woke her up.

"Owlfur, Owlfur something's wrong with Dustkit he smells strange and he's cold I think he might be really sick." I wailed frantically she moved straight over to him and felt and sniffed him I was scared, but I knew Owlfur would know what to do.

"Bramblekit I sorry but Dustkit is dead he is in Starclan now," She said quietly

"Nooo!" I wailed " That's not fair I want my brother back I want my brother back bring him back mama make Starclan bring him back."

It happened so fast as soon as I calmed down this cat arrived a big cat called Sharpfur there was a fight he tried to drown like in my dream, but mother saved me and sent him away.

"I'm sorry Bramblekit I brought you here to get your apprentice name, but now you do, but I have to leave you," She said

I gasped "Why, right after Dustkit died?" I asked

"It's the rules once a kit becomes an apprentice you have to survive on your own. I'm so sorry but I love you and you have to promise me that you'll see me again when your twelve moons."

I promised and watch Owlfur leave I was alone and had to be alone and continued into the forest my new home.


	5. snow and luna

After walking for two days, I was thinking of giving up I didn't see any white cats just strange blue, red and orange. Mother said that there were only white cats, brown cats and black cats. I was lost in twoleg place full of their dens.

I scented the air and smelt food finally but it was behind a den I rummaged through crowfood looking for something until I heard a twoleg kit I ran as fast as I could until it caught me I was scared it carried me for a while until I was in one of their dens there were more cats all black except one who was brown lying in the corner.

I was scared at first until I realised that I was bigger than them all. I looked around for somewhere to sleep until I heard a voice.

"What are you?" it said I turned to see a small black kit behind me

"A cat" I answered he tilted his head in confusion

"But cats are black or brown not white,and they are not that big" He said defiantly

" But you're neither black or brown " I pointed out

We both laughed I'd thought I'd made a friend until a two toms jumped in between on was black with a splash of white fur on his chest. The other was bigger and had a black pelt and white paws and tail

"Stay away from my kit!" he threatened but I could tell he was scared.

"I wasn't doing anything we were just talking and you don't scare me if you hadn't noticed I'm twice your size." He hissed and pounced it was like playing with Tail so I didn't need claws but he did he attacks didn't hurt me so I flung my paw and he went across the room.

The other tom wasn't in sight. "Wow," the kit said, "You beat my father he's always saying that forest cats are strong but you beat him my name's Loki," He said

"Mine's Snow after my pelt." Another cat came this one entirely black no patterns no spots

"Loki are you okay I saw what happened with king. You know sometimes I wish he would go away," she said.

"I'm fine Luna meet my friend Snow she comes from the ice." He mewed

That night I learnt a lot I'm not the only one who was taken from my home so was King the cat who attacked me and Owlfur the brown cat.

I was only there for a day but I escaped with Luna and Loki.

Luna pov

After I met Snow I went to talk to Owlfur she had come a few moons ago I learnt a few things about the forest but mostly she seemed upset. Before she came here she had two kits one died of this sickness called greencough. The other was forced to start his training early she had tried looking for him but then housefolk caught her.

"Owlfur I'll make you a promise I'll find Bramblepaw and give him your message I promise," I said

Loki had agreed to come he hated King as well so he didn't mind and he was weaned at three moons we left at night only to be caught by King

"what are you two doing with my kit!"


	6. forest luna

"What are you doing with my kit!" We turned to face King he was bigger than me and Loki but not Snow and he was weaker

" We're leaving, " Loki said " We're going to the forest away from you" he spat at him he looked sad, then angry and faced me

" You've turned my only son against me with your lies," he hissed pouncing then tumbled he was clawing my flanks I clawed his eye and bit him on the shoulder he yowled and launched himself on me about to bite my neck until Loki pushed him off

" Leave Luna alone, I'm not your son Fluffy told me the truth you're not my father Yeti is. King your only child is Luna and you tried to kill her no one here likes you, and now you tried to kill the only cat here who could stand you. Now run back to your nest you liar." He spat

King looked at him shocked, but we weren't the only ones awake Yeti, Owlfur and Fluffy were and they heard every second of what Loki said.

"Fluffy is it true am I his father ?" Asked Yeti

She nodded he purred and the snuggled close after everything that happened I wasn't sad I was angry. I had always been with Yeti I'd never seen him and Fluffy together and she was too old for him I wanted to go over there and tell Fluffy he was mine she couldn't have him, but I turned away and left with Loki and Snow.

It was the next day and I was tired I hoped we would run into one of the clans then I could be a clan cat and even save them when I was older.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked

I couldn't tell him because he didn't believe in Firestar either, he said that orange cats weren't real even though Snow had seen them.

" Halt," a voice said I looked to see three cats all three were smaller than Snow one had light brown fur and green eyes the other had black fur and a red underbelly the last one was mottled grey.

"We're looking for a tom." Said Loki defiantly

"What tom!" said the black one

"Maybe they were sent here by twolegs to trick us , well it won't work you fox-dung" the grey one spat

"We don't know what fox-dung is and we're looking for a cat called Bramblepaw have you seen him," I asked

They looked at me and hissed "There's no cat here by that name now leave or well make you leave."

After we ran away we were lost not knowing where to go.

"Well, Luna I think I should go my brother would have stayed close to the ice" Snow said sadly before she left.

"Well, Loki it's just us but we'll be fine as long as we don't do anything dangerous," I said before sleeping. This was harder than I thought I should have stayed with my housfolk it's better than this.


	7. bramblepaw

The forest was horrible I knew how to hunt, but shelter was hard to find and with territory with lack of food I couldn't hunt where I wanted. I finally find a lake I caught a few fish enough to eat for a few days until I heard noises laughing kits were close by I looked around to look for them until a cat swiped my fish.

"Hey," I barked "that's my fish "I chased her back to a hollow the sound of kits was getting louder she must be a mother I thought.

She jumped into an empty tree, I could smell her kits. No, I thought I caught that fish not her I jumped inside. The kits squealed they were roughly three moons. The biggest one, a tom, had dark brown fur with black stripes, the second one ,a she-cat, had cream fur and brown paws and the last one the smallest had plain brown fur. I could see a tom there as well I snarled

"That's my fish you thief what are you a cat or a wolverine." I spat

The tom looked at the cat that stole my fish

"Hazelfur is this true." He asked she nodded

He turned to me

"I'm sorry you can have your fish back it's just we don't have a lot of food for our kits and I'm too sick to hunt I didn't think my mate would steal. Over there are our kits, the big tom is called Bluekit after his eyes, my only daughter Creamkit and my youngest son Rushkit. I'm sorry for causing this but as you can see we have a family and we need food." He sighed at the end

I rolled the food over to him

"Keep it I can catch more I can even stay here and help you ,you're sick and your mate needs to be with your kits I can bring you food every day." I said

He looked at me his eyes wide

"really." I nodded.

I stayed there for long enough to know the kits. I played with Rushkit because Bluekit and Creamkit didn't like him much. Bluekit wanted to lead Thunderclan one day Creamkit wanted to be a medicine cat Rushkit wanted to be a warrior.

"You'll never be a warrior you'll be killed in seconds." Bluekit spat at Rushkit

"Bluekit stop being mean to your brother or you'll stay a kit forever." Snapped Hazelfur.

I was tired but happy until ,one stormy night it was raining heavily the kits stayed in the hollow while mouseflightand I checked it was safe. It was then I met someone I hoped I'd never see again came.

"Sharpfur" I spat growling

Mouseflight growled too "you know sharpfur." He asked

I nodded "he tried to kill me"

"He loved Hazelfur when we were apprentices, but she didn't like him back ever since he's been looking for us." He spat

Hazelfur and Ruskit and Creamkit came I could see Bluekit hiding behind Hazelfur, I couldn't believe that coward wanted to be leader.

"That's a lie. Hazelpaw and I were in love you were the third wheel then when I killed your step brother she hated me all of a sudden and you became mates and now for revenge I'll kill your kits." He spat.

Mouseflight growled and attacked Sharpfur scratching his flanks. Sharpfur bit him on the shoulder. I bit his leg he yelped in pain and got on his hind legs and I flew across the floor. I saw Creamkit and Bluekit shivering in the hollow they couldn't see what happened but Rushkit and Hazelfur could. I got back up I clawed his underbelly and charged him he was struggling to balance his claws out I pushed him over and continued to claw his chest and belly. He pushed me off I looked up to see him looming over Mouseflight he raised his unsheathed paw and then sliced open his neck.

"Noooo!" I heard Rushkit wail

Sharpfur stalked away licking the blood off his fur.

We went back into the hollow Bluekit and Creamkit were huddled in the corner Bluekit came rushing up to us

"Hazelfur where's Mouseflight I heard that tom scream in pain he sure beat him right mama, mama." She looked at him eyes clouded in grief.

"Nooo!" he wailed "He didn't deserve to die he promised to teach me how to hunt how to fight this is your entire fault." He spat pointing at me

"You knew that tom I bet you helped him kill my father." He pounced on me I just stepped aside letting him land in the dust. He got on his hind legs "get away fox-dung leave go away we don't want you here murderer." He spat

Hazelfur grabbed his scruff

" That's enough Bluekit, Rushkit and I saw it with our own eyes a tom called Sharpfur killed him Bramblepaw fought him as well if your father had been well he would have survived . Now you can stay here until your six moons for that." She said firmly

"What no I can't stay here until my trial." He gasped

She turned to me "Tomorrow I want Creamkit and Rushkit to learn how to hunt and find herbs can you do that" she asked I nodded

I felt happy at night Bluekit was finally punished Creamkit and Rushkit began their training tomorrow. But it was my dream that disturbed me I couldn't speak or move but I saw Mouseflight in starclan

"Bramblepaw Rushkit has an important destiny train him well and I want you to take care of him when he's six moons" then disappeared


	8. snow sky burn

I continued walking to the coast that's where the sky burn is. Sky burn was the place white cats gathered around for a two moons after that they had to go to the great cat lake (the old lake where lionblaze, hollyleaf and jayfeather are born) maybe if tail survived he would be there. I started running faster hoping I would be there soon with more white bears.

I stopped at nightfall I didn't know how to hunt on land so it was difficult to find food I had to eat berries and crowfood I found. Next was finding a place to sleep in the rain, I had to be careful, brown cats would kill me if I stole one of their dens so that was out of the option.

"Hey you" I heard an old shaky voice I looked behind "yes you young rascal." He said he was white and black and incredibly skinny. "What are you doing here white cats stick to the coast the forest is for black and brown cats." He asked

"I'm lost I'm trying to find the coast but I was just looking for a den to rest in." I said, would this cat attack me would he scream at me to get off his territory.

"Fine you can stay in my den for the night then. My name's pine." He said

I followed him back to his den it was a bunch of wood and leaves put to together

" so , I can take you to the coast but you go to the sky burn alone " he said

" why you're a white cat they would except you "

" no! It's because seasons ago there was a war for land the white cats got all the snowy places and the black cats stole all the pine forests and brown cats stole all the woodland and under growth.

The other cats' orange, blue, red, golden, and silver they resented them our kind went to hide with twolegs while they became strong. If I go there your kind will resent you so I'll take you to the coast but no father."

That night I had a dream about the battle those seasons ago a smoky grey tom and a pale brown she-cat with white chest and paws they were together happy in love then a black cat came and hissed at the she-cat they fought . I heard the tom scream "nightcloud stop!" and launch himself on nightcloud she hissed and started fighting him "crowfeather how could you chose this piece of fox-dung over your clan and what about our son breezepelt." She stopped when pale brown she-cat attacked her they were on a cliff the she-cat almost at the end night cloud pounced but the she-cat dodged she yelled as she fell " curse you leafpool I will have my revenge !" before she reached the bottom .

I was in a different place leafpool was in front of me "I sent you that dream" she continued before I could speak "I want you to right the wrong I have done if you don't there will be another war and you won't win." She meowed and disappeared

I woke up and asked pine if we could leave he was fine with it. I was still worrying about my dream with leafpool and crowfeather from what I can make out they were in love but weren't allowed to be then nightcloud came and got herself killed.

We made it to the coast by sun down we said our good byes and went our separate ways. I was on my way to sky burn to see my brother and I had some thinking to do.

I made it to sky burn there were lots of white cats I asked if any had seen tail but they said that they didn't know him or he left a while ago with other kits. I sighed maybe I should have just gone to great lake.

"Hey, you. It's time for the journey to the great lake come with us" they said there were to toms and a she-cat that looked like she was expecting kits. I bounded after them all bears had to go to the great lake unless they were dead but that meant tail was there and I would find him.


	9. luna hollyleaf

The wild was scary and monstrous everything was bigger than us and we had to be careful. Loki was good hunter but he couldn't climb trees which was a problem black cats climbed trees because you couldn't see us and that's how we attacked. He could hunt and fight but climbing was important.

"Stop Luna I hear something" he said scenting the air I smelt blood and more black cats.

" show yourselves " snarled Loki

two cats stepped out of the shadows that fist one a tom had black fur and white chest and paws the other one a female who was a smoky grey and had white paws I didn't notice until now that they had three kit with them. One had a white muzzle and cheat and underbelly , the next one was a she-cat with a white tail and one white paw the last one was all black expect one white front paw.

"this is our territory now leave or I'll make you" he snarled an leapt at Loki who defended and clawed his muzzle while they were fighting the she-cat hissed at me and attacked I clawed her muzzle and climbed up a tree "that's right run you coward" she shrieked and didn't notice me jump from above and sink my claws into her back she yowled I clawed her back and pinned her I learnt a few moves from watching dogs fight. I clawed her chest and paws she yowled and pushed me off Loki came and attacked her she was bleeding heavily and fainted.

The kits saw the entire battle the biggest tom spat "you monsters you killed them"

Loki snarled "and you'll be next if you don't leave I'll kill you too"

the kit was taken back "fine, we'll leave but I'll have my revenge just remember the name ash lets' go crow and diesel." he said with hostility

I couldn't sleep at night I was shocked about what Loki did he killed that tom and his mate and threaten to kill her kits and I had a dream a strange dream I was in the forest it was raining and there was a fire I saw three cat one black she-cat one golden tabby and a mottled grey tom. They were stuck in the middle of the fire a cat that was grey with darker flecks approached a she-cat with ginger fur "this is my revenge squirrelflight I failed to kill your father firestar." I stopped he tried to kill firestar I wanted to run at him and clawed and bite him until he was dead. "But I will kill your kits "he continued his claws out he walked towards the three cats.

"Doing that won't help you Ashur" said squirrelflight

"did you see me give birth or feed them no they aren't my kits and they never were." She spat

"kill them and you won't affect me they aren't mine "he turned dumbfounded

"fine, I'll tell all the clans at the gathering the throw you out into the forest when they learn the truth." He spat and dashed off

The scene changed I was in the forest again but it was next to the lake Ashur and the black she-cat were there he turned "you I won't change my mind I will tell everyone about you and jayfeather and lionblaze, hollyleaf you can't stop me" he spat

"I will by killing you "she pounced on him and clawed him when he was pinned she bit his throat out killing him she put his body in the river and squashed his head between to stones.

I woke up with a jolt why did I see that maybe the tree spirits were telling me about firestar that must have been important. Hollyleaf, lionblaze and jayfeather were important but how.

Hey it's me lawsonsog okay now for my story there is a big spoiler if you haven't read leafpool's wish it tells you who is the oldest it goes hollyleaf, lionblaze then jayfeather you can tell by how dominant hollyleaf is really.


	10. bramblepaw ash

Training creamkit and rushkit was easy now that creamkit wanted to be a warrior. Rushkit was good at scouting ahead and hunting small lithe animals like mice, magpies but no animals like pheasants or hares. Creamkit was fast she could dodge my attacks easily but still didn't use enough strength and bluekit was forced to stay inside the hollow for three moons ( so now all this is now happening at the same time.)

" hunting's easy" I hear someone gloat I told creamkit and rushkit to drop down I saw three kit come out of hiding the tom that spoke he was black with a white chest and underbelly the second one was a she-cat with a white tail and paw and the other tom was all black with one white front paw we came out of hiding

" this is our territory what are you doing here?" I asked the kits trembled under me they were roughly three moons. The tom stepped up

"I'm ash and those are my littermates the she-cat crow and the boy diesel. We're here because our territory got stolen I fought them away but the brought reinforcements so I left." He said I could tell he was lying he had fear scent on him

" liar" spat rushkit " I smell fear scent and if you fought why is there no blood or wounds kits can't heal fast of fight . So tell us the truth or else" he snarled

diesel spoke up "fine, the truth is that we been alone for a while our parents were killed by two other black cats and they took the territory we've been looking for food but we've never eaten any fresh-kill before. Ash tried to make us steal from you don't hurt us" he pleaded

"We won't but you have to understand stealing is wrong your three or four moons you should be weaned. I wish I could help you but black cats and brown cats are enemies you have to learn how to take care of yourself. Why don't you go to the great lake by the time you make it it'll the longest day. I'll take you back to black cat territory but if I see you again I'll have to fight you." I told them

Crow and diesel seemed to calm down but ash was bristling I carried by the scruff I had a feeling if we saw each other again we'd be fighting. I liked diesel he reminded me of rushkit.

" why did you let them go?" asked creamkit

" you can't be hostile to everyone you meet unless you have a reason I felt sorry for them too if hazelfur had died too and I wasn't around and some other cats found you, you would want them to be nice right." They nodded I felt good

When we arrived bluekit was being a brat like always he wanted to explore because tomorrow they were becoming apprentices and had to start traveling. Creamkit and rushkit told him about what happened he was fuming the whole time saying that he would have clawed them.

That night I had a strange dream. There was this mottled grey tom I saw a huge battle he was faced with a pale brown she-cat and a smoky grey tom " leafpool" he spat " you still chose to betray your clan for crowfeather this is all your fault kill him now and maybe you cans top this war." He said

crowfeather stepped up "no, son we love each other and what's the point the warrior code is gone it's the survival of the fittest. And I want to survive with my true love." He said

The tom hissed and leaped at crowfeather. "Jayfeather" leafpool said scared

"that's right I can see and fight and now I'll kill him." He spat and continued his attack.

A few seconds later crowfeather was dead.

" leafpool you have started a war only the strongest can survive me and my army of black and grey cats will kill you and everyone else until there are only us!" he yowled

I stepped back in horror In his place a different cats appeared I recognised them bluekit and ash they would start a war I didn't know who jayfeather was or what his problem was but I would help him I would stop bluekit.

okay another good chapter and i finally got my poll up on whose you fav character in this story and i'll add ash to the list oh and this part of the story is important if you want to know the full story of the big war review yes or no this will be for about a week if there are lots of yes' than i'll write about the whole war but the important part is when the three lost their powers jayfeather got his sight and kinda got his revenge on leafpool


	11. the end, bramblepaw, luna, snow

Traveling to the great lake was hard and tiring. With me was a tom called dew and his brother icicle and his mate sun. I think he just wanted me along so that I would do most of the hunting in the rivers.

"Does he always do this?" I asked "does he make you hunt for him and his mate?"

icicle looked at me and nodded "yes, this isn't their first litter our kind is meant to be born in ice if their born in the forest or coast they won't want to go to the ice. That's what happened to his first litter they refused to go back to the snow and got carried away by pheasants for their decision. The second litter caught greencough and died." he said with no emotion in his voice I wondered if he cared or not.

It took us all day to get to the forest but I didn't know what to expect but it was dark and sun was tired I looked up into the sky before I went to sleep I was still confused about the dream I got.

Line break

Luna

Me and Loki walked through the forest the territory we stole had lots of trees I was grateful for that but I was still scared about my dream did I represent Hollyleaf and did Loki represent Ashfur would I have to kill him. Maybe Loki represented Hollyleaf and would kill me.

"Luna can I talk to you?" asked Loki

I turned to him "sure."

"I had this dream about a cat called tigerstar he was talking about purifying the forest by killing non clanborns then I saw him get killed by a cat called scourge. He told me I could finish what he started seasons ago. He said a hero a leader to the forest. Do you think I should believe him?" asked Loki. I looked at him in shock didn't he remember Tigerstar was Firestar's enemy in the stories.

"Loki Tigerstar was Firestar's enemy in the forest. He wanted to kill a cat in the prophecy and he killed innocent cats of course you shouldn't listen to him." I told him

He flattened his ears I guess he thought he could be a hero and a leader I looked away we sat there and said nothing until we heard rustling in the bush.

Line break

Bramblepaw

It was the day we would leave Rushkit no I mean Rushpaw was happy he and Creamkit had had training Bluekit didn't so as his punishment he had to stay a kit until leafbare the hardest time. Rushpaw wanted to go with me to the great lake Creampaw wanted to stay with Bluekit and Hazelfur.

"Goodbye Rushpaw I hope we see each other at the great lake." Mewed Creampaw

"just because you became an apprentice and I didn't doesn't mean you're better than me." Bluekit spat

"goodbye my sweet brave little kit." Mewed Hazelfur

They left leaving me and Rushpaw to travel alone.

"Now that their gone I want to show you something." I looked at him patiently. I watched his hind legs turn into talons and feathers appear on his fur his muzzle turned crooked. Soon there was no Rushpaw just an eagle in his place.

"Rushpaw what happened to you?" I gasped

"I learnt this about a moon ago but Bluekit would have called me a weird and Hazelfur might not love me anymore so I kept it secret I can change into any animal that I've seen." He said I didn't know how to react a kit you've known for three moons can turn into animals and never told you.

"Let's go and try not to use your powers if other cats saw they would attack you they don't like strange cats." I meowed he nodded that he understood

We walked around a few bushes until two black cats jumped out one was a black tom with a white paw. The other was an all-black she-cat

"this is our territory!" hissed the tom

Rushpaw stared at him and growled "this is our territory crowface now leave or I'll make you leave" there was now tension in the air the tom pounced on me but compared to me he was a mouse and I hit him with my paw I clawed his flanks too while Rushpaw and the she-cat watched.

"Ow stop that hurts." He whimpered

"not such a tough guy now you kit." I spat I clawed his chest and underbelly and clawed his face one more time to warn him.

"Now get out of here you crows." I spat

"let's go Bramblepaw" said rushpaw the she-cat turned to me

"your Bramblepaw?" she asked I nodded

"I'm Luna and that's Loki we've been looking for you" she meowed


End file.
